


At My Fingertips

by underway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Derek, Boys In Love, College Student Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Promise of Sexytimes, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underway/pseuds/underway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles just moved in together, but of course Derek is angsting away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think :-)
> 
> [tumblr](https://underwaystuff.tumblr.com/)

Derek and Stiles had been living together for only a few days now, but these past few days had been some of the best in Derek’s life so far. Not that the stakes were too high, what with Paige and Kate and his family. But still…since Stiles wormed his way into Derek’s life everything seemed to be going uphill.

Derek felt like a giddy teenager that craved affection from him at all times. He had thought that he was in love before, but this was so much more. It just felt different. He was so gone on that man, had been for a while before they even admitted to their feelings, let alone tell the other.

Of course the pack had known way ahead of them and of course there was endless teasing and prodding and asking really uncomfortable and embarrassing questions. That last one was Erica’s favorite.

But it all worked out in the end.

They had been dating for 6 months now, although it was long distance, because Stiles was attending college, but this semester Stiles had had enough of that and had asked Derek if he wanted to move in together. So of course Derek actually rented an apartment near Stiles’ college. Like he could ever deny Stiles anything.

Which is why Derek was now lounging on the couch reading and listening out for that familiar sound of Stiles’ Jeep roll up to the building, while a little smile started to tug on the corners of his lips.

Because his feelings for Stiles still often were more than overwhelming, so much so that he just wanted to hold on to him, lay kisses all over his face and body and just lose himself in Stiles’ scent at all times, but he didn’t want to scare him away by being too clingy and needy, he restrained himself most of the time and only let out small little displays of affection.

Of course he trusted Stiles more than anybody, but there was always that little voice in the back of Derek’s head that would urge him to doubt everything that was good in his life and made him happy.

He never shared this with Stiles and he was honestly surprised that he hadn’t picked up on it yet, since he usually did and also because there had been times during which Derek couldn’t hold back. Especially during sex, Derek got so lost in the arousal and lust coming of Stiles that he just indulged himself in all his Stiles-related desires. And Stiles didn’t seem to mind at all at those times, going by the little needy sounds he would make and the uncontrolled moans and encouraging words that would leave his perfect pink, flushed lips.

But yeah that was during sex.

Everybody would react that way during sex. If Derek were that needy even afterwards, surely Stiles would get sick of it. At least that’s what the voice in his head was telling him.

So while Derek waited for his boyfriend to come up the stairs and into their apartment he tried to contain his excitement of finally spending time with him. When the door opened and Stiles stepped into the apartment, Derek slowly put his book aside and sat up on the couch. Stiles threw his keys into the small bowl next to the door and put his backpack down, but as Derek scooted forward to the edge of the couch in order to stand up, Stiles’ face scrunched up and he frowned.

“What do you think you’re doing? “ Stiles said, pointing an accusing finger at Derek, while his scowl deepened. “Don’t you _dare_ get up.”

Derek’s body froze instantly, but his mind was racing a mile a minute.

Of course the first thing that came to his mind, was the worst case scenario, because that’s how his life usually worked out. There was no happy end. Not one single time, so why should it be different with Stiles.

As if he deserved this beautiful boy with mesmerizing eyes, long limbs and mole dotted skin that had him speechless every time he took his clothes off.

 _This is it_ , he thought.

_I finally fucked it up. He’s going to leave me._

_This is it. He’s had enough of me._

_Shit._

_What did I do? I can’t live without him anymore…Fuck. I can’t._

When Stiles started moving, all of Derek’s attention was on him.

“You’re going to stay right there.” his soon to be ex-boyfriend told him while stomping over to stand in front of him.

Derek had his hands clenched on the edge of the couch on either side of him and his jaw was set, bracing himself for his life to fall to pieces again. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he looked up to face the disaster that was his life.

As his eyes wandered up to Stiles’ beautiful face, that he loved so much, he expected to be yelled at. What he didn’t expect was for Stiles to sit in his lap, throw his arms around his neck, snake his feet around his back and hold on for dear life. They were pressed together as much as possible and Stiles buried his face in the space between Derek’s neck and shoulder, while letting out a sigh.

Derek was still frozen, with his hands kind of hovering above Stiles’ back, not sure what was going on or what he was supposed to do. After a few more seconds of Stiles not making a move to get up Derek decided it was probably safe to hug him back but not quite as fiercely, since he still wasn’t sure what was happening.

At that Stiles started to rub soothing circles on Derek’s back and let out another sigh that sounded nothing but content. Derek’s panic slowly subsided, which let his senses sharpen again and now he realized, that Stiles didn’t even smell angry. He smelled exhausted and tired, but also happy and like Stiles, like home.

Stiles leaned back a bit and slid his hands up to hold Derek’s face and look him in the eyes. The expression on Stiles’ face made Derek relax completely, because there was so much love in the way is lips curved in a soft smile that made is eyes crinkle at the corners. His eyes started to roam over Derek’s face, while his thumbs rubbed on Derek’s cheeks.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Derek long and languidly. Derek’s eyes slid closed automatically and his heart was racing. There was a warmth spreading through his body that he only ever experienced with Stiles.

When they separated Stiles was blushing a bit and he put his hands on Derek’s pecks leaning his forehead in between on his chest. Derek’s hands travelled from Stiles’ back to his shoulders and down his arms, where they stopped right above his elbows.

“Sorry…I know you don’t really like this much…touching outside of the bedroom. But I just had a really bad day and all I could think about was that I wanted to just go home to you and when I saw you on the couch you just looked so soft and cuddly an I just….I couldn’t help myself, because all I wanna do all day is run my hands all over you and kiss you, but I know you don’t like this much affection. So…yeah it’s so much harder now that I basically have you at my fingertips all the time, but I’m gonna hold back in the future I promise, just let me have this for a few more minutes…. _please_.”

Derek was very still for a short moment, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted.

“I…you? …What?“ was what stumbled out of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek with a slightly worried expression on his face.

“I..I…I’ll get up – please don’t freak out.” Stiles said as his face switched to looking terrified and the smell of embarrassment and anxiety registered in Derek’s nose.

As Stiles started to pull away, while decidedly not looking Derek in the eye, Derek’s hands held on tighter to Stiles’ arms and he started speaking before he could think.

“No!...Don’t leave!...I like it.”

Stiles whipped his head around and there was a pause where both of them just looked at each other with wide eyes.

“You like it?” Stiles almost whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

“I…yes. You were holding back?” Derek asked disbelievingly.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. “I thought that’s what you wanted. You seemed like you didn’t want us to touch…I thought that maybe because of your past you…you know…didn’t enjoy it.”

“No that was…I was…I thought you wouldn’t…” Derek struggled, but when Stiles just kept staring at him, he tried to say out loud what he was so afraid to admit these past few months. Because if what Stiles said was true, then there would be no reason for him to hold back anymore and that’s all he wanted.

“I thought you wouldn’t want me to be clingy so I just tried to restrain myself from touching you, because I want to all the time and if I started I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

“Jesus, _dude_. No, that’s completely wrong.” Stiles said, starting to laugh a little to himself and shaking his head before looking Derek in the eyes.

“I want to be all over you and I want you to be all over me. Always. Okay?” Stiles looked so sincere when he said it without a blip in his heartbeat, that Derek had no doubts about the truth behind those words.

“Okay.” He said and finally gave in to all his urges and pulled his boyfriend closer with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the small of his back. Stiles let himself be pulled in happily and slid one hand into Derek’s hair while the other remained on his chest, right above Derek’s heart and they crashed together in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of making out and fumbling, they pulled away from each other breathless and panting with their eyes still closed, lips barley touching.

Stiles leaned his forehead on Derek’s and grinned a little bit. “I think we should definitely improve our communication, because this…this is awesome and I’m not missing out on other things like this. Like, what if you suddenly admitted you wanted to bottom and didn’t tell me because you thought I wouldn’t want you like that. That would be one hell of a thing to miss out on.” Stiles laughed breathlessly.

“Uh…” was all Derek could reply to that, because YES. That’s exactly one of the things he was holding back on.

Stiles’ eyes went big and his breath stuttered a bit. “Oh my god! Jesus _Derek_! Just… _fuck_. Are you serious, because don’t joke with me on this. I’ve had these fantasies for forever, so don’t toy with me, man.” Stiles said while looking incredulously at Derek.

Derek’s words were stuck in his throat, so he nodded and Stiles just grabbed his hand got up and started to lead him to the bedroom impatiently, where he pushed Derek down on the bed while climbing in his lap again.

“Well big guy, I think you should know that I’m not planning on letting you leave this bed for the next two days, so if you wanna change your mind about this you should do it now.”

When Stiles waggled his eyebrows, Derek just grabbed the front of his t-shirt and kissed him hard. Stiles moaned and grinned into the kiss, muttering “Good” when they came up for air making Derek grin in return.

Maybe Derek’s life wasn’t bound to end in disaster after all. Maybe, just maybe, Stiles was his to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think :-)
> 
> [tumblr](https://underwaystuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
